Conventionally, various touch sensors have been devised. For example, a capacitance type touch sensor (hereinafter, “touch sensor”) has been known, which includes a plurality of electrode films formed so as to intersect each other via an insulating layer and in which by moving a finger or the like close to a panel in which the electrode films are formed, a capacity is generated between, the electrode films of the panel, and a current that charges the generated capacity is detected, thereby performing position detection (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
A touch sensor 100 disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a substrate 1, an input region 2, and routing wires 60. The input region 2 is a region surrounded by an alternate long and two short dashes line in (a) of FIG. 27 and is a region in which position information of a finger that is inputted to the touch sensor is detected, in the input region 2, X electrode films 10 are arranged as a plurality of first electrode films and Y electrode films 20 are arranged as a plurality of second electrode films. A plurality of the X electrode films 10 extend along an X axis direction as a first direction as shown and are spaced apart from each other in a Y axis direction. A plurality of the Y electrode films 20 extend along the Y axis direction as a second direction as shown and are spaced apart from each other in the X axis direction.
Each X electrode film 10 integrally includes a plurality of first island-like electrode portions 12 arranged in the X axis direction and first bridge wiring portions 11 each electrically connecting the adjacent first island-like electrode portions 12. Each first island-like electrode portion 12 is formed in a rectangular shape in a plan view and arranged such that one diagonal line thereof extends along the X axis.
Each Y electrode film 20 includes, as separate members (i.e., members formed in separate steps), a plurality of second island-like electrode portions 22 arranged in the Y axis direction and second bridge wiring portions 21 each connecting the adjacent second island-like electrode portions 22. Each second island-like electrode portion 22 is formed in a rectangular shape in a plan view and arranged such that one diagonal line thereof extends along the Y axis. The first island-like electrode portions 12 and the second island-like electrode portions 22 are arranged alternately with each other in the X axis direction and the Y axis direction, (arranged in a checkered pattern). In the input region 2, the rectangular first and second island-like electrode portions 12 and 22 are arranged in a matrix pattern in a plan view. The X electrode films 10 and the Y electrode films 20 intersect each other at intersection portions K within the input region 2 by causing the first bridge wiring portions 11 and the second bridge wiring portions 21 to intersect each other.
In addition, the X electrode films 10 and the Y electrode films 20 intersect each other with insulating films 30 interposed therebetween, the insulating films 30 being formed on the first bridge wiring portions 11 of the X electrode films 10, thereby ensuring insulation between the X electrode films 10 and the Y electrode films 20.
Meanwhile, in forming an electrode or the like on a substrate, if an electrode film or the like is formed by repeating a sputtering method, a photolithography method, an etching method, or the like a plurality of times, the manufacturing cost is increased. Thus, it is conceivable that an electrode film or the like is formed by using a printing method or the like, but also in this case, in forming a conductive film between electrode films via an insulating layer, if the area of connection of the conductive film to each electrode film is small, the contact resistance therebetween is increased.
In the invention described in Patent Document 1, as a solution to the above-described problem, as shown in (b) of FIG. 27, the film width W1 of each second, bridge wiring portion 21 formed on the insulating film 30 is made different from the film width W2 of each second bridge wiring portion 21 formed on the second island-like electrode portion 22, such that the film width W2 of each second bridge wiring portion 21 formed on the second island-like electrode portion 22 is larger than the film width W1 of each second bridge wiring portion 21 formed on the insulating film 30. By increasing the area of connection between each second bridge wiring portion 21 and each second island-like electrode portion 22, the contact resistance between each second bridge wiring portion 21 and each second island-like electrode portion 22 is attempted to be reduced.
It should be noted that the film width W1 of each second bridge wiring portion 21 formed on the insulating film 30 is set so as to be smaller than the interval W3 between the first island-like electrode portions 12 adjacent thereto. This is for dealing with causing the pitch between each first island-like electrode portion 12 to be fine, ensuring a desired interval between each second bridge wiring portion 21 and each first island-like electrode portion 12, and preventing contact between each second bridge wiring portion 21 and each first island-like electrode portion 12.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2011-13725